Bié lí kāi wǒ
by SOM-house
Summary: - HANCHUL -


Auteur : Fishy

Pairing : HanChul

Rating : K+

Hee Chul contemplait l'écran de son ordinateur, penché en avant, sourcils froncés, relisant encore et encore les mêmes mots. « SOLD OUT ». Comment ça « sold out » ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, hein ? Enfin, il ne faut pas croire que Cinderella n'avait pas compris la signification de ces mots. Il parvenait quand même à comprendre l'anglais quand il y mettait du sien, surtout une expression aussi simple que ça. Mais bon dieu, c'était une mauvaise blague. Sur tous les vols de la compagnie, aucun n'était complet, absolument aucun, SAUF celui qu'il voulait prendre. Il avait du se battre corps et âme pour obtenir cette stupide semaine de congé, envoyer paître une quinzaine de personnes, se traîner jusqu'au bureau du grand patron pour plaider sa cause, retourner au dortoir, hurler et se prendre dans la tronche le yaourt à la vanille de Kyu Hyun qui n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre crier, avant de recevoir un appel de la SME le lendemain qui lui accordait son congé. Bien entendu, puisque l'on parle ici de Hee Chul, celui-ci était convaincu que c'était son magnifique discours qui avait persuadé la direction de lui donner ces satanées vacances. Mais en fait, c'était plutôt le reste de son groupe qui avait noyé le standard de leur agence pour se plaindre du comportement de leur camarade. Et c'était finalement la menace de Lee Teuk de filmer son cadet en train de faire des phrases interminables constituées essentiellement de vacheries sur le personnel de la SM et de publier ladite vidéo qui avait mit un terme aux négociations. Le leader des Super Junior pouvait être très, très impressionnant lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur.

Sauf que là, un stupide site de compagnie aérienne avait l'air de foutre tous ses plans en l'air. Pour une fois que c'était lui qui se prenait tout seul comme un grand un billet d'avion, noooon, il fallait que le vol qu'il surveillait avec envie depuis quelques jours affiche complet. Mais qui étaient tous ces abrutis qui avaient décidé d'aller là-bas, franchement ? Ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme tout le monde et partir durant le week-end ? Hee Chul avait fait exprès de choisir le mardi, en pleine semaine, pour être tranquille et avoir la certitude qu'il l'aurait, son billet d'avion. Mais apparemment non, beaucoup de gens aiment se balader dans les airs le mardi. Le chanteur poussa un long soupir, accorda un dernier regard incendiaire à sa page internet avant de fermer rageusement toutes les fenêtres et d'éteindre son ordinateur en abaissant brutalement l'écran. Et voilà, encore une journée gâchée. Le jeune homme leva la tête et fixa son plafond, pensif. Il pouvait partir le lendemain, au pire. Mais le plus tôt aurait été le mieux. En plus ça lui faisait un jour de congé à rien faire. Il avait beau aimer se prélasser des heures entières sur le canapé en mode larve desséchée qui regarde ses camarades à la télévision ou les écoute à la radio pour se foutre d'eux une fois qu'ils rentrent, là il avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

Un léger coup donné à la porte de sa chambre le sortit de ses pensées. Il aboya un délicat « QUOI ! » en fixant le panneau de bois, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci pivote et que la tête de Ryeo Wook apparaisse. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs l'air d'avoir bien peur de pénétrer dans la pièce, une aura noire se dégageant dans tout le dortoir en provenance de cette chambre.

« Hyung .. Jung Su veut te voir.

- Il peut pas se déplacer ? Il est trop vieux pour ça peut-être ?

- Il n'a que neuf jours de plus que toi, hyung ..

- Tout peut se jouer en neuf jours, mon petit Wookkie ! Bon alors, il est où le vieux ?

- HEE CHUL ! BOUGE TES FESSES JUSQU'À LA CUISINE AVANT QUE LE VIEUX NE T'APPRENNE LA POLITESSE !

- Ah. J'arriiiiiiiiiiive Umma ! »

Un sourire ironique s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du jeune homme lorsque la voix .. délicate de son leader était parvenue à ses oreilles. Même Kyu Hyun qui avait pourtant le son de son laptop à fond pour s'immerger parfaitement dans Starcraft l'avait entendu. Et même si la perspective de se faire apprendre la politesse par un papy de bientôt vingt-huit ans était plus que tentante, Hee Chul finit par se lever de sa chaise, et se traîna – à proprement parler – jusqu'à la cuisine, rasant les murs comme s'il n'avait même plus la force de se tenir debout sur ses deux pieds. Il y trouva donc un Jung Su noyé sous la paperasse. Il voulait se la jouer père de famille qui doit payer les impôts ou quoi ? Pourtant tout le monde savait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait quoique ce soit à faire pour s'occuper de leur habitat, ô joie de tout laisser à papy SM. Le chanteur lança un coup d'oeil suspect à la pile phénoménale de papiers avant de toussoter pour attirer l'attention de son leader. Quoiqu'il était bien certain que celui-ci l'avait déjà bel et bien vu, puisqu'il avait levé les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il avait mis les pieds dans la cuisine. Non de dieu mais c'était quoi cette ambiance pourrie, Kang In l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il savait pour ses sentiments, que rien ne serait jamais possible entre eux deux, qu'ils feraient mieux de rester amis comme ils l'avaient toujours été ? Ah non, ça c'était la dernière fanfic qu'il avait lu. Hee Chul resta donc planté droit comme un piquet jusqu'à ce que la main de Lee Teuk se tende vers une enveloppe égarée au bord de la table.

Perdu, le jeune homme attrapa l'enveloppe. Et la tendit à son leader, qui arqua un sourcil amusé. Bah quoi, il voulait pas qu'il lui donne parce qu'elle était trop loin, hors de sa portée ? Vu le sourire ironique qui naissait sur les lèvres du plus vieux, non, ça devait pas être ça.

« Fais pas l'innocent et ouvre l'enveloppe, Hee Chul.

- Ah, c'est pour moi ? Je savais pas qu'on était déjà le dix juillet ..

- Ouvre-la avant que je ne regrette ça. »

Nouvel haussement de sourcil, mais de la part de Cinderella cette fois-ci. Il jeta un œil sur l'enveloppe qui, visiblement, n'était là que pour faire jolie puisque rien n'était écrit dessus et qu'elle n'était même pas fermée. Lorsque ses doigts sortirent un billet d'avion, la mâchoire du chanteur se décrocha. Non mais ..

« Comment t'as su !

- Eun Hyuk et Dong Hae t'ont entendu hurler au téléphone y a trois jours que tu avais 'enfin obtenu ces foutues vacances pour aller te voir, mon amour'. »

Le sourire presque maternel qui avait naquit sur les lèvres du leader s'était transformé en un rictus diabolique lorsque les joues du plus jeune avaient pris une jolie teinte rouge. Il savait qu'il était assez peu discret lorsqu'il parlait au téléphone avec lui, mais de là à ce que les deux idiots de la maison l'entendent et, pire, fassent partager leur découverte avec le leader. Bon, pas que cette relation soit un quelconque secret, la passion que nourrissait Sung Min pour la collection des pots de yaourt l'était bien plus par exemple. Mais c'était un peu la honte d'avoir été mis à nus par deux crétins pareils alors qu'on pensait être plus ou moins tranquille au téléphone, seul dans sa chambre. Hee Chul poussa un soupir avant de sourire à nouveau.

« Merci, hyung.

- De rien. Maintenant va faire ta valise et dégage.

- L'avion ne part qu'après-demain .. et je ne pense pas avoir besoin de plus de vêtements que ça, ajouta Hee Chul avec un sourire malsain.

- Ce que tu vas faire ne me concerne pas franchement. À vrai dire ça me fait plus peur qu'autre chose. Évite juste de te faire remarquer à l'aéroport de Beijing, j'ai dit à l'agence que tu partais voir ta grand-mère sur son lit de mort. Reviens en pleurs, ça fera encore mieux. »

Les deux aînés du groupe échangèrent un regard complice avant que le plus jeune ne laisse son leader en tête à tête avec ses papiers. Le pauvre, il devrait lui trouver quelqu'un avec qui faire joujou, sinon Lee Teuk allait finir par vouloir épouser la propriétaire d'une imprimerie.

_*& deux jours plus tard ~~*_

Casquette vissée sur la tête et lunettes sur les yeux, et non pas l'inverse comme il avait essayé de faire en se réveillant brutalement à l'atterrissage, Hee Chul débarqua dans le hall de l'aéroport, son seul et unique sac au bout du bras. Ses lèvres formèrent une moue frustrée lorsque le jeune homme scruta la foule de gens qui se pressait tout autour. Non de dieu mais il était censé le retrouver comment parmi tout ça ? Que des chinois, partout partout ! Lui il n'y en avait qu'un qu'il voulait. Fronçant les sourcils sous sa casquette, le chanteur grogna lorsqu'il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Et accessoirement, avoir Pinnochio des f(x) qui émane du fond de sa poche est un peu perturbant. Sans jeter un oeil à son écran, il attrapa le téléphone et décrocha.

« Quoi ?

- Chaleureux comme accueil ..

- Hannie ?

- Lève la tête ..

- ..

- Euh non, un peu plus à gauche. »

Les sourcils du coréen se rapprochèrent dangereusement tandis qu'il scrutait attentivement toutes les personnes qui se pressaient contre les balustrades. Et son visage se détendit brusquement lorsqu'il le trouva. Il entendit un rire échapper de son téléphone, auquel il ne prit même pas garde. À la place, il laissa tomber son sac à ses pieds.

« HAN GEEEEEENG ! WO AI NI !

- Discret. Je te rappelle que tu es encore en ligne avec moi et que tu viens de me tuer l'oreille, répliqua le chinois à travers son téléphone.

- Hum .. Wǒ fēng kuáng de ài zhe nǐ ..

- Je suis sûr que tu es allé regarder sur internet avant de venir !

- Et alors ? C'est l'intention qui compte. »

Et un nouveau sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du coréen, qui resta immobile au milieu du hall en regardant son amour s'écarter de la balustrade. Deux minutes après, il se précipitait dans les bras de Han Geng. Celui-ci l'accueillit en souriant, l'entourant de ses deux bras et le pressant un peu plus contre son torse lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Hee Chul agripper sa chemise dans son dos. Le grand brun finit par souffler contre la nuque de son amant, qui frissonna :

« Bié lí kāi wǒ .. jamais, s'il te plaît. »

Hee Chul garda la silence. Parce que c'était ce qu'il voulait le plus, ce qu'il désirait tout au fond de lui. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas.

_**Wǒ fēng kuáng de ài zhe nǐ = je t'aime passionnément**_

_**Bié lí kāi wǒ = ne me quitte pas**_


End file.
